dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
City Watch Guards
City Watch Guards are soldiers of the City Watch who patrol the city of Dunwall. They are all drawn from common citizens, though unlike the Lower Guard it is unlikely they are recruited from prisons. Some of them share similar sadistic viewpoints on the afflicted citizens as the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, and are eager to "cleanse" Dunwall of them. The Heart says that the only thing separating them from common criminals are their uniforms and that they also have some skill with their swords. Guardsmen can be overheard attempting to barter for one another's elixir rations, and have been known to purchase the bootleg elixir from Slackjaw and his Bottle Street Gang for fear of contracting the plague.Lieutenant Niles’ Report Watchmen react to alerts broadcast over loudspeakers or the sound of alarms if they are close enough to hear them, and are able to pass through Walls of Light unharmed, though their understanding of this technology appears to be limited. When whale oil tanks are removed from Arc Pylons or other devices, they will not replace them. Being the most common enemies in the early events of Dishonored, they are somewhat lacking in technique while in combat, being neither as agile and tactical as Officers, nor utilizing special abilities as do the Bottle Street Gang and weepers. They can still perform crouching attacks, sometimes bypassing Corvo's block, and are able to throw objects when they cannot reach Corvo. However, they have the tendency to hit each other when they are in their fellow guards' line of fire. Quotes *''"For the Watch!"'' *''"When I find you, it's gonna be bad!"'' *''"How old did you say your sister was?"'' *''"I'll find ya, you hagfish."'' *''"Assassin! Help!"'' *''"You're such a choffer.'"'' *''"Blow off."'' *"Come on, let's get this guy!" *''"Need some help over here!"' *"Just! Die!"'' *''"Any chance you'll share your food with me tonight?"'' *''"Better make a pass around here."'' *''"Dump you in the river!"'' *''"You should bathe. I can smell you from here."'' *''"I don't need shit from you."'' *''"Get around him!"'' *''"Somebody help me out!"'' *''"YEEEAAAAHAHH!!" (when swinging sword)'' Notes *Guards will occasionally use streets as latrines, and will often head to a slightly secluded place to relieve themselves. Knocking them out or killing them here is a good plan if trying to avoid detection. *Guards often accompany a single Officer in small patrols, up to four can be seen following an Officer at a time. *They are also seen making arrests in many key points of the game and cutscenes, while Officers merely oversee the affair. *Guards who patrol on intersecting paths may notice if their fellow officer is missing, and investigate the disappearance. It does not raise their alert status. Trivia *There are no normal Guards in the Boyle Mansion or around it, only Officers. *There are no normal Guards in either The Knife of Dunwall or The Brigmore Witches DLCs. *The Guard includes the ranks of Coporal up to Sergeant. From there begin the Officer ranks. Gallery 2 concept art city watch people.png|City Watch concept art. Guard model.jpg|City Watch Guard Render. guard concept.jpg|City Watch Guard renders. render watch guard head.jpg|City Watch Guard head model. gc watch guard 01.png|A City Watch Guard. Heyburn6.png|Sergeant Heyburn, a City Watch Guard. Guards on clavering.jpeg|Two Watch patrols, each headed by an Officer. Heyburn8.png|A City Watch Guard has a look at a fuse box. city watch guard04.png|City Watch Guards chase Corvo. city watch guard05.png|A City Watch Guard surrounded by thugs. city watch guard03.png|A City Watch Guard runs from an explosion. Guard on clavering solo.jpeg|A City Watch Guard gesturing angrily at Corvo. Key woman1.png|A woman is threatened by two City Watch Guards. City watch officer1.png|Corvo decapitates a City Watch Guard. city watch guard01.png|Corvo fights a City Watch Guard at the Golden Cat. Ratswarm2.jpg|A pair of City Watch Guards being attacked by a swarm of rats. city watch guard02.png|A hostile City Watch Guard. Citywatchguardwrenhaven.jpg|A City Watch Guard near Kaldwin's Bridge. 08 guard.png|Corvo kills a City Watch Guard on Kaldwin's Bridge. 07 city watch guard.png|Corvo fights a City Watch Guard at Dunwall Tower. dishcitywatcar.jpg|A City Watch Guard and a City Watch Lower Guard. City Watch fighting.jpg|Corvo holds his own against the City Watch. Heyburn3.png|A City Watch Guard wielding his sword. Guard Rat1.png|A City Watch Guard tossing a rat into a Wall of Light in a game of "Rat Burning." References de:Offizier der Stadtwache Category:City Watch